


The Best Day

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Pre-Season/Series 04, Romance, Short, Sterek Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at Beacon Hills Water Themepark (square: water).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt water on [my CCB card](http://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/16724.html). I'm also posting this for the Sterek Campaign's Hiatus Project.

It was just supposed to be the four of them. Stiles, his dad, Scott and Scott's mom. But Scott wanted to invite Kira and Melissa thought it'd be polite to ask Rafael. Stiles's dad reluctantly agreed and the boys crossed their fingers hoping Rafael would say no but no luck. That evening Lydia called Stiles and said she was coming too and bringing Danny and Jackson and Allison. Stiles thought their paramours, Isaac and the twins, would follow them so he made a mental note to include the boys too. It'd be amusing to see Jackson and Aiden interact anyway.

Right before Stiles went to sleep, he received a text from Erica, who heard about the trip from Isaac who was invited by Allison, stating that she was going too and bringing Boyd. So Stiles sighed and sent a text to Derek and invited him, Cora and Malia too. Stiles was not going to think about how he had slept with two of them (hint: not Cora).

In the morning, Stiles told his dad about the new additions and now that their party included twelve more people, Stiles's dad decided to invite Parrish. It made sense, Stiles thought. He was alone and recently pulled into their world, it was the right thing to do.

The day of the trip, everyone gathered at Scott's house. Stiles's dad and Melissa were double-checking everything. Rafael and Parrish were helping them. Mrs. Martin showed up with a very put-off Lydia in Lydia's car; apparently her mom invited herself on the trip and Peter on a date. He said yes. Allison pulled up with _her_ parents. Stiles screwed up his face. It was a good thing Mrs. Martin was meeting up with Peter at the park. It was a big theme park. What were the chances Peter and Chris would cross paths seriously? Stiles was not going to think about that either.

Inside the park, the group met up with Dr. Deaton and Marin Morrell who stopped to talk with the parents. Ethan and Aiden, who rode their bikes to the park, waved at their pack-mates Deucalion, Kali and Ennis. Derek rolled his eyes when he saw them. Scott just shrugged and Stiles shook his head. Stiles saw their Coach munching on popcorn and ran into Caitlin and Emily who had just got off the shoot the chute. Caitlin said they were now headed to the Tunnel of Love.

Kira smiled shyly at Scott who shrugged apologetically at Stiles and went off with her. Danny pulled Ethan away from his pack and followed Scott and Kira, and so did Erica and Boyd.

Mrs. Martin was headed to the Tunnel of Love with Peter too but Lydia grabbed her mom's hand and pulled her towards the lazy ride. Jackson and Aiden trailed behind them glaring at each other. Peter smirked and brought up the rear.

Stiles watched his dad guide Parrish to the surf pool and Melissa led Rafael, Deaton and Morrell to the shoot the chute. The Argents headed to the speed slide. Mrs. Argent seemed more excited than Mr. Argent. Which left... Stiles turned back to the rest of his friends who were reading the park map. Allison and Malia were checking out the water-coasters and trying to decide which one they should go on first. Cora and Isaac were standing behind them while Derek was watching the proceedings with his arms crossed over his chest. He coolly raised his eyebrow when he caught Stiles looking.

Stiles grinned and yelled, "River rafting ride!"

Malia and Allison enthusiastically agreed, Derek rolled his eyes but Stiles caught him turning his face to hide a smile. So Stiles let the others lead the way while he hung behind and took Derek's hand in his. When Derek looked at him, he smiled and tugged him forward and together they followed their friends to the rides.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really fluffy and silly idea that I got for cotton candy bingo. My first idea was actually an artpiece in chibi style but since I've never learnt to draw in chibi, I thought it'd be easier to write a fic.
> 
> The strongest image was of Victoria enthusiastically getting on the speed slide with Chris behind her. The other image I had was of Lydia and her mom on inflatable tubes on the lazy ride with Jackson, Peter and Aiden behind them and Aiden is reaching for Jackson's tube with his claws. And Jackson may be oblivious. :D
> 
> I know that some parks have those water pistols which can be fired at the people who are riding water coasters. So I thought that Kali, Ennis and Deucalion are definitely doing that and of course Kali enjoys it the most. Derek glares at them when he and the others pass and Kali gets them with the water pistol. But Stiles and the others are more focussed on screaming and having fun on the river rafting ride.
> 
> I have a follow-up fic that I'm currently working on, which will hopefully be posted soon.
> 
> I'd actually really love it if a fanartist can get in touch with me and make an artwork for me for this fic.


End file.
